Deadly Alive
by CeramicLulliby
Summary: Challenge for HPFF. Draco's POV. Takes place in DH- what we don't see of Scrimgeour's death. Very dark, very emotional. I would like opinions before I submit it. Read it and be amazed!


[A/N:This is what I have written for a challenge on HPFF. The challenge was to write a fic based on the quote, "Not always sure what things called sins may be, I am sure of one sin I have done." I chose to write this in Draco's POV. I welcome constructive criticism, and opinions. I haven't posted this on HPFF yet; I'm hoping for outside reviews. Reviews are love, and they would be very, very, helpful. Thank you and I'm sure you won't be disappointed!

**Disclaimer: HE'S MINE MINE MINE! ….okay…so he's not…he's Jo's.**

Stinging my skin like daggers stabbing me a thousand times, the icy cold rain dripped onto my half-naked body. Darkness engulfed me as I lie on the solid and gelid ground, unable to realize and unable to move. The wind froze the blood in my veins, cooling the nerved inside of my flesh. Sticks and stones protruded from the ground and were poking against my numb stomach on the lifeless ground. I could feel my lips turn blue with the essence of deprivation cutting against my wet face.

Thoughts that were once in my head were gone, perhaps lost forever. I didn't deserve to say that I was still alive. I was lifeless on the inside as I stared blank at the manor in the horizon. I was on the courtyard of where my life started; the courtyard that I wished it would end.

Flooding my empty mind was one thought; one scar.

((Flasback))((Italics))

Six men bounded the room, circling around the limp figure.

"Draco," my father snapped at me, breaking my focus on the whimpering man.

"Yes, Father," I answered quietly. I didn't know what was going on, who was all watching or why the Minister of Magic was begging my Aunt Bellatrix for mercy.

"The Dark Lord is coming tonight," he told me firmly. "And this will be your chance to prove yourself."

He turned away and walked toward my Aunt Bellatrix, his cloak trailing behind him across the dirty floor of the Riddle House. He whispered in her ear, and she immediately stared into the distance like a hungry vulture. 

"Oh, Draco," she breathed in a praising, high-pitched voice. "Master will surly grant you his blessing once you-"

"Now, now, Bellatrix," my father cut her off. "Let's not ruin the surprise of it."

I looked at them as if I already knew what the 'surprise' was, but my thoughts were burning through my head. I peered around at the men in cloaks, all lifting up their left sleeves and checking for the signal. I panicked. I didn't know what type of surprise my father had planned for me, and his comment about 'proving myself' made me unsure of what they were going to make me do.

"Lucius," a man came up and whispered, pulling on my father's sleeve eagerly. "Lucius, he's on his way."

Father's face went from bored to nervous and then he looked as if he knew what was already coming, pulling his long, frail hair from his face.

There was a huge eruption of dust and a foul smell filled the green-tinted room. Old covered paintings shook on the molded walls as a white figure in a black cloak appeared in the center of my father's company. 

"Where is he?" the human-like creature hissed, holding a large snake around his shoulders. "Who has killed Mr. Scrimgeour?"

My father looked pathetic as he bowed at the Dark Lord's feet. 

"No one, my Lord, but my son would honored to enforce your demand."

I felt my face go numb. That was the surprise? Letting me kill the Minister of Magic?

"Very well," the Dark Lord hissed and lowered himself onto a green leather chair, stoking Nagini. "Let's see it."

I couldn't figure out why I was shaking so badly; I had been waiting for something like this for ages. At least, that's what my mother whispered into my ear. Seconds passed like hours as I stared at the wand in my hand.

"Go, Draco," my father shoved me forward through a group of his fellow friends. 

There he was on the grimy wood floor, cringing, whimpering, and half-dead already. I didn't want to do it, I didn't want the damn blessing and the only person I wanted to kill was my own father.

"Kill him, Draco," 

My mind was racing. The only spell that I was thinking of was the Killing Spell, and I knew that there was no way in Hell that I was ready to move on from the cockroaches that I had been practicing on.

"Dra-"

"_Crucio_!" My mind snapped and I was suddenly pointing my wand at the Minister, watching him squirm and seize on the floor. He let out a cry as his body settled, but I was impulsively angry and I cursed him again.

I was furious, indescribably and uncontrollably livid; livid at myself, livid at my father, livid with the Dark Lord. I kept cursing the dying man in front of me, forcing my anger out on him and ignoring my aunt's wicked laughs of enjoyment.

I finally stopped, breathing hard. The men around me roared and told me to kill him, but I was frozen. I couldn't move.

I stared down at my hands in shock. I had nearly, if not had, killed the man. 

My father looked as if her were about to strangle me in frustration. I was jerked back by his strength as he pushed me to the side. 

"Inconsiderate brat," he spat in my face. "You couldn't kill a cat if your own life depended on it." He looked at me in repugnance and turned to Scrimgeour. "_Avada Kedavera!"_

The green flash erupted from his wand, hitting Scrimgeour in the face. 

I needed to get out of there, away from everything. I needed to Apparate, but I didn't know where was safe.

I suddenly felt a liquid-like feeling flow through my head and scenes of my thoughts flashed uncontrollably across my mind as my father invaded it. 

My sight returned to the room of Death Eaters staring at me.

"You have betrayed me, Draco," my father said, his evil voice echoing in my ears. "You do not honestly wish to serve-"

"Shut up!" I erupted. I immediately wished that I had never said or thought of anything at all. 

"My only son," He announced to the room, "has rejected me." 

My father slapped my face with the back of his hand, sending me to point my wand at his throat. 

"I'll do it," I hissed, making sure to press on the vein. "You've made my life hell."

He laughed. "You couldn't kill me, Draco."

"Want to see?" I pressed harder, seeing his face turn color and contrast with the lightness of his hair. His eyes were cold, but frightened now. Seventeen years I had been his showcase son, and this is how I wanted to end it.

Aunt Bellatrix raised her wand to the back of my neck. "Oh, Draco, you know better than to play such games with your father," Her voice shrilled.

"_Sectumsempera_!" 

I watched my father sink to the floor, his blood seeping from his chest. 

"Cru-"

Before I could hear the last of my aunt's spell, I was forced into a whirl of air and felt my body lift and drop four feet from the night sky, plunging me down onto the wet landscape of the Manor hundreds of miles away from the room of Death Eaters.

((End Flashback))

The thunder shook the trees, blowing loose leaves onto the sticky skin of my back. I knew that they would be coming for me- this was the one place that they would look first, and surely they would find me.

I gave up hope on myself, realizing that the fact that I had become my father when I tortured the innocent Minister. The absence of feeling in my body had told me that I was possibly insane, dead maybe.

I wasn't surprised when I heard whispers coming from yards away. Rapid hissing echoed through the air, and for the first time, I felt feeling as chills went down my skin.

Rain pounded harder than ever and I waited. I anticipated the footsteps of the person that was sent to find and kill me. 

As instantly as it had started, the whispering and hissing stopped, and to my quiet surprise, I felt the leaves beside me move silently. 

I knew that it was too late as the cold, thick and long serpent crawled over my unmoving skin.


End file.
